Her Healing Hands
by xinaidebenihime
Summary: While stuck on a train for a few hours, a pinkette attempts to ease his crippling nausea—after all, puking on the very attractive blonde across from you is not the best ice breaker. Modern AU. OneShot. NaLu. Complete.


_**A/N:** Another idea that I had to get out of my head._

 _ **Rating:** K+ - mild language_

 _ **Pairing:** NaLu_

 _ **Summary:** While stuck on a train for a few hours, a pinkette attempts to ease his crippling nausea—after all, puking on the very attractive blonde across from you is not the best ice breaker. Modern AU. OneShot. NaLu. Complete.  
_

 _ **Word Count:** 1,454_

* * *

Natsu was in hell.

It was a beautiful day. Fields stretched for miles—flowers and tall grass swaying in the breeze. Large poofy clouds adorned the sky, just asking for someone to jump on them—yes…they were fluffy enough to tempt death. If the window were open, birds would be chirping and the faint sound of waves could've been heard from the nearby ocean.

And Natsu was currently begging for death.

His stomach as the train made a sudden turn, sending his slack body hurdling for the wall. His nerves faintly recognized the pain of being thrown against a hard metal surface, but the feeling in his face was too overpowered by the discomfort of his stomach.

The train slowed slightly—triggering another wave of nausea—coming to a sudden halt at the next pit stop. Laying back down, Natsu pulled his scarf over his eyes to block out the light in an attempt to ease his gut.

Fail.

His ears faintly registered the door to his little booth opening and then closing. There was a faint clack of heels against the floor and the rustling of clothing and bags against each other. Pages of a book seemed to turn as the sounds died out, and Natsu peeked out from under his scarf at who had just joined him in his hell hole.

Whoa.

Long blonde hair flowed down her shoulders, some smaller strands framing a heart shaped face. Though her eyes were downcast at the page, from Natsu's current angle he got a full view of the shining chocolate orbs. Framed by thick lashes, they seemed to swirl with various emotions…he could get lost in those waves.

Her fairer skin—lighter than his, but not porcelain—brought out her full lips and the light flush of her cheeks. It was cold outside then, was it? Her breathing was laboured slightly, her chest rose and fell slightly above normal pace. She must've run to the bus stop.

Was he really in hell if such an angel just entered his tenth circle?

Fuck that sounded corny.

As if to answer his question, the train lurched again and Natsu found himself doing a face plant on the floor of the room.

"Fuck," he mumbled.

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

He felt a faint pressure on his back as his scarf was pulled away from his face. Without that cover, his pathetically nauseous expression was now in full view of the goddess he was peeking up at only moments before.

He attempted to nod his head—with the floor beneath him, it looked like more of a face twitch than anything else—but was hit with another wave. Faster than he would've thought possible in his semi-drugged up state, Natsu pulled himself up to his feet, threw open the window, and leaned out of it as he lost yet another portion of his lunch.

Well…at least he didn't end up puking on _her_.

Groaning, Natsu closed his eyes, willing the cool breeze to ease his current state.

He felt the pressure on his back again, rubbing small circles. Though it didn't completely cease his stomach, the touch did help a bit.

"Thanks," Natsu croaked, "…sorry."

The woman giggled lightly, "Not a problem."

Rinsing his mouth out with a swig from his water bottle, Natsu eventually sat back down, wiping at the sheen of sweat that had appeared on his face. Running a hand through his hair, he grumbled to himself, praying for the train to go faster.

He felt the girl get up and sit next to him before tugging on his shirt sleeve. Peering down at her with one eye, Natsu looked at her skeptically.

"C'mere," she said, patting her lap.

Cautiously, Natsu lay down on his back, with his head in her lap. Her long fingers found their way into his hair, nails scratching at his scalp in circles. Shuddering under her touch, he felt her fingers still then suddenly.

"No…don't stop."

She resumed, this time pausing once in awhile to rub at his temples gently with flat fingers. While one hand worked on his head, the other roamed his face, placing pressure between his eyebrows up to his hair line, on either side of the bridge of his nose. Each action of hers sent a wave through his body, muffling his unease and relaxing his muscles. It was heaven.

He soon found himself drifting off.

Another train lurch woke Natsu up, alerting him of his stop.

"Freedom!"

As quickly as he'd gotten up, he found himself off the train—kissing the ground and breathing in the fresh air. It was only when the train departed that he realized he'd just left that woman without thanking her, or saying goodbye.

A screw it. He totally wanted her number.

Now banging his head against the ground, he almost snapped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Containing his irritation, Natsu glanced up at whoever had the damn balls to touch him without his knowledge or permission.

He was answered with chocolate eyes.

"You don't want to give yourself brain damage, do you?" she asked softly, eyes alit as she smiled.

Natsu was at a loss for words.

"Wh-…you-…uh…"

She laughed.

A familiar hunk of white cloth was shoved into his hands. It was only then that Natsu's hand flew to his neck, noticing that he had indeed left his scarf on the train…and had this woman not brought it to him…he'd have lost it forever.

Kneeling at her feet, Natsu bowed his head to the ground.

"Oh goddess!" he began goofily, "not only have you eased my motion sickness, you have returned my most prized possession to me!"

Looking up at her with a large lop-sided grin, Natsu suddenly became serious.

"Seriously though…you have no idea how important this is to me. Thank you."

Natsu noticed the faint blush adorning her cheeks as she brushed him off, "It was nothing."

"How can I repay you?" he asked.

"Well…" she tapped her finger against her chin, pondering. "I did get off the train to give that to you, and the next one won't be here for a few hours…"

Natsu's eyes widened. _She got off the train for him at a stop that wasn't even hers?_

"Dinner."

She blinked, "Hm?"

"Let me take you to dinner while you wait. You must be getting hungry," Natsu looked over to the setting sun. Disappearing over the horizon, the long wavelengths cascaded reds and oranges over the landscape.

"I'd like that," the blonde smiled wide.

"Good," Natsu grinned. "Seriously…thank you…uhhh…" he didn't even know her name.

"Lucy."

"Lucy," he whispered. "It suits you."

She laughed.

The pinkette held out his hand, "I'm Natsu."

"Natsu…like the season?"

"Yep!"

Lucy took his hand. His calloused fingers were rough against hers as she felt him turn her hand and pull the back of it up to his lips.

"Your hands are magic, you know that? I've tried everything to get rid of my motion sickness, and to this date haven't found a solution." He kissed the back of her hand lightly before letting it go.

 _Jesus Christ was he turning into Loke? …he needed to stop hanging out with that guy._

"Well…I could give you some pointers?" Lucy didn't seem to mind his prior action as the two fell into step, making their way into town.

Natsu smiled, "That'd be awesome."

"I'm gunna have to charge you though," Lucy grinned, winking slightly.

"Name your price…I'll do anything." Natsu couldn't take it anymore. If there was some sort of magic to get rid of it, he'd do anything to find it.

"Well…" she started, "I'm coming back through here in a few days and I'll be hungry when I do."

Natsu could tell where she was going with this.

"Buy me dinner again then, and I'll let you in on all my secrets. You know…when I don't have somewhere to be." There was a flirtatious hint to her voice that made Natsu's stomach flip.

"All your secrets?" he lured, "for one dinner? Seems a bit easy."

"Oh don't worry," the blonde smirked, "I'll make you work for the bigger ones."

As if to prove a point, she walked ahead of him then and Natsu was able to take in her full figure…body and energy.

 _Fuck she's gorgeous._

It only occurred to him that he was frozen and gawking at her when she stopped and turned around.

"You coming?!" she called.

He shook himself out of his trance and ran after her.

Well…if he was in hell before…he sure as fuck wasn't now.

* * *

 _Some AU fluff for your day._

 _Drop a review!  
_

 _-xinaidebenihime_


End file.
